


Happy News?

by darija305



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Post-Hogwarts, Remadora, Remus Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks Live, Remus Lupin Lives, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darija305/pseuds/darija305
Summary: Tonks is pregnant again, but she's afraid to tell her husband after he left her the first time. He's starting to get suspicious and she knows she has to tell him soon. How will he react?
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 19
Kudos: 50





	1. Finding out

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story I wrote and published a few months ago on ffnet. Many people loved it so I decided to share it here!

Oh God. 

OhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOhGod 

The mantra kept repeating in her head while she paced the length of their small bathroom. 

Oh God. 

She was pregnant. Again. 

She should be happy about it. And she is. But she's also scared. She was nervous about her husband's reaction to the news. 

Last time, when she announced they will have a baby, he left her for a month. For a month! 

Remus obviously returned but she didn't forgive him so easily. He slept on the couch for weeks but she eventually made him sleep with her in their bed. As much she was angry with him for leaving, she missed falling asleep with his warmth, his strong arms and his breath on her neck. 

It wasn't that Remus didn't want to be a father, quite the opposite really. He loved children and that's what made him such a great professor. 

He was afraid, convinced almost, his child would be like him. A werewolf. And if the child wouldn't be a werewolf, Remus thought it will be ashamed to have a father like him. 

But Teddy, their son, born two weeks before the final battle, was neither. He wasn't a werewolf. He only seemed a bit moodier around that time but Tonks found that perfectly fine. Teddy, now five years old, couldn't be prouder of his father. He adores him, really. Tonks can't see a reason one wouldn't adore Remus. He's kind, handsome, shy, very sarcastic, handsome, intelligent… 

He proved to be a great father. When Teddy was first born, Remus was scared of holding him, even more so than Tonks was, and she was dead clumsy. But once he took him in his arms, he couldn't put him down. 

Nymphadora loved watching her husband and son. Whether they were playing with Teddy's toys, Remus reading him books, cuddling in front of the fire…They looked absolutely adorable together. 

So, if Remus was so great with kids, and lycanthropy can't be passed on, why was Tonks so nervous about telling Remus? 

What if he doesn't want any more kids? 

What if he's going to leave her again? 

What if- 

“Dora? Are you okay, love?” came Remus' voice from the other side of the door. She must have been in the bathroom for some time if he's worrying about her. 

“Y-yeah, everything's fine,” Tonks lied, putting her positive pregnancy test in her bag. She opened the door. There was Remus, looking slightly worried. 

“You were in there for 45 minutes. I got scared.” 

“I'm fine. I just… got lost in the thoughts… Dad…,” she trailed off. She knew Remus understood what she meant. It wasn't a complete lie and that's why it was believable. Even after five years, she still missed her father who had been killed in the war. 

“I'm sorry,” he put his arms around her, hugging her to his chest. 

“It's okay. I'm just sad he didn't get to meet Teddy,” she mumbled in his sweater, her arms around her husband's middle. Tonks felt Remus nod, implying he understood why she was upset. 

“He may not be here, but he's watching over us,” he whispered softly in her ear. 

“Just like Sirius. And James. And Lily,” she whispered back. Remus also had moments where he got lost in memories and thoughts about his lost best friends. They both lost someone in the war but at least they got each other and Teddy in return. 

“Yes. Just like them,” he mumbled, more to himself than her. 

She pulled her head from his chest and looked up at him. 

“I love you,” She kissed him, but pulled away before he got the chance to respond. 

“Are you sure you're okay?” Remus asked. 

“I am. I'm fine,” she replied, but there was still worry written on her husband's face. 

“Is Teddy awake?” she quickly changed the subject. 

“Yes, he is actually. He woke up and came to kitchen just before I came up here. He's eating breakfast.” 

“Good. Good.” 

“Are you hungry? You've been awake for some time and you haven't eaten yet.” 

“I am, actually. I'll come down soon, let me just change really quick,” she answered, showing him that she's still in her pyjamas. 

“Okay,” he gave her a kiss on her forehead and went out of the room. 

She sighed. 

It's going to be fine. Breathe in. Breathe out. He's going to be happy. Breathe in. Breathe out. He's not going to leave you again. Breathe in. Breathe out. 

Calmer than before, she quickly changed into jeans and one of Remus' sweaters and went to the kitchen. 

As soon as she entered their yellow-coloured kitchen, the smell of pancakes and chocolate syrup hit her nose. 

“Mum!” Teddy cried happily at the sight of his mother. 

“Morning, love,” Tonks ruffled his green hair as she went to sit at the table. “Sleep well?” 

“Yes, I did,” the five-year-old answered, stuffing pancakes into his mouth. Beside him, Remus was reading the Daily Prophet and drinking tea out of his favourite cup, on which it said: ' _World's best husband and father._ ' Tonks and Teddy gave him that for Christmas last year and he drank out of it every day since. 

Tonks put two pancakes on her plate, added some chocolate syrup and started eating. 

“Are you excited about spending the weekend with Harry and Ginny?” 

“Yes! I can't wait! Harry said we're gonna visit the Muggle Zoo and see all the animals!” Teddy was jumping in his chair from excitement. 

“Sounds like you're going to have a great time,” said Remus, folding the paper and putting it aside. 

“What are you and mum gonna do?” 

“We don't really have anything planned,” Remus said, glancing at his wife, “we are probably just going to stay at home.” 

Teddy nodded. 

“When is Harry picking you up, Ted?” Tonks asked. 

“In about an hour.” 

“Have you packed everything then?” 

“Yes, mum. Dad helped me yesterday while you were at work.” 

“Okay.” 

They continued eating breakfast while talking about their week. 

Later that day, Remus and Dora were in their living room. Remus was reading a book, sitting in his favourite armchair. Dora was laying on the couch- eyes closed, listening to records playing quietly. Her husband was eyeing her every now and then, wondering what happened that she suddenly acts so weird. 

Truth is, she still isn't sure how he's going to react to her pregnancy. Tonks knows she has to tell him soon. He's already worried about her having morning sickness two days in a row. She just shrugged and said it was just a stomach bug. 

Tonks told herself that he's going to be ecstatic about having another baby. Remus is less self-deprecating than before; he loves being a father and Teddy adores him. Lycanthropy can't be passed to someone unless they're bitten… Why is it so hard for her to believe that? 

Probably because she's scared Remus will leave again and if he does, she's not sure if she's going to be able to forgive him again. He said he won't leave her when they first started dating. But he didn't keep that promise. 

_“l_ _don't_ _care, Remus!”_

_“But I do, Dora. If I hurt you, I could never forgive myself. I'm doing this to protect you.”_

_“You won't hurt me. I'm an Auror, Remus. I can take care of myself!”_

_“You'll get over me. I'm sure it's just a crush you have.”_

_“It's not a crush and I won't get over you! Please Remus! I lo-”_

_“Don't. Please just…don't. I have to go.”_

And then he came back and promised, vowed he won't leave her. But he did it again. 

_“Don't do this, Remus! It's going to be fine. We're going to take care of our child and we're going to love it and nothing is going to happen to it.”_

_“How can you be so sure of that, Dora? What if it's like me? What if it transforms inside you and it kills you? I can't be here and know I did that to you. The child is going to be like me, I know it.”_

_“You can't know that! There's no evidence of that happening.”_

_“There's no evidence because it never happened before! Dora, my kind don't breed! It's safer for you if I won't be here.”_

_“Safer? SAFER? HOW IS IT GOING TO BE SAFER IF YOU WON'T BE HERE! WHAT IF DEATH EATERS COME HERE AND ATTACK! I CAN'T PROTECT THE BABY ALONE! I NEED YOU! THE BABY NEEDS YOU!”_

_“I'm sorry.”_

He came back, again. This time, it was Harry who made him change his mind, for what Tonks was very thankful. 

But if Remus left her again, she doesn't know how she's going to cope with that. It's going to break her. And that's what she's so afraid of. 

“Dora, love?” Remus' voice interrupted her thoughts. She opened her eyes slowly and turned to look at him. His book was closed and on the table in front of him, his hands folded in his lap. 

“Yes?” 

He seemed to hesitate with his next words. Remus opened his mouth a few times. 

“Come here,” he tapped his thighs with his hands, indicating she sat in his lap. She lazily got up, and with five steps she was in front of her husband. Tonks sat in his lap and put one of her arms around his neck, the other on his chest. His hands immediately went around her waist, and held tight. He nuzzled her neck and chin. 

“You smell nice,” mumbled Remus. 

“Thank you,” she chuckled softly. 

He looked up at her, his eyes roaming over her face. He had a small smile playing on his lips. 

“I'm taking you on date. Tonight.” 

“What? A date?” he nodded. “Why so sudden? It's not an anniversary or anything.” 

“Sudden? We've been married for five years and dated for a year before that. It's not sudden.” 

She traced the scars on his face and his small stubble. 

“Yes, but we've never been on a date before.” 

“That's exactly why I want to take you on one. Now that Teddy is spending the weekend over at Harry's, it's perfect.” 

“I don't know…” 

“Oh, come on!” Remus pleaded like a little child. “I can't spend the whole weekend in this house! I'm going to go crazy!” 

Dora's husband was very determined to go on a date. It was unbelievable as he didn't want her to be seen with him in public. But that was during the war, when being associated with a werewolf was dangerous. But now, with minister Shacklebolt's help, Remus (and werewolves in general) could find a job and live a life like normal wizards, not outcasts. Remus works as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts again, and he couldn't be happier. He gets provided with Wolfsbane every month and finally has nice clothes. He looks much healthier and less grey. He's happy now. 

“Oh okay,” Tonks finally decided. Remus grinned and kissed her. 

“Right then. Be ready by 6pm. I'm going to Diagon Alley, I need to go to Gringotts.” 

“Sure,” she kissed a scar on his cheek. “Where are we going?” 

“Ah, that's a secret!” Remus said, smirking at his wife. 

“If you say so…” 

“You're going to like it, I swear.” 

And he kissed her again, this time harder and tightening his hands in her waist. One slid down to her hip. Both of hers were around his neck, playing with the little hairs he had there. When she felt his tongue lightly brushing over her lips, she moaned and turned to straddle him in the chair, earning a moan from him. 

The kissing went on for a few minutes when he broke the kiss. 

Breathing hard, he managed to say something. 

“If we don't stop now, I'm going to have to take you to the bedroom, and there will be no date tonight.” 

She immediately jumped from his lap. 

“Well then Professor, you better go now so that won't happen.” 

Remus got up from the armchair too, gave his wife one last kiss, and then entered the fireplace. “The Leaky Cauldron!” he cried and disappeared in the green flames. 

Tonks sighed and looked at the clock. 4pm. She had two hours to get ready for her date with Remus. 

“I'm going to tell him tonight,” she decided and went to their bedroom, only tripping twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story! Reviews and comments would be very appreciated! ;)


	2. Anxiousness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse my inability to think of good names for this chapter lol :)

Two hours later, Tonks found herself pacing again. That is becoming her habit now, thanks to Remus. 

She barely got ready because of how nervous she was. Instead of being excited about spending the evening with her husband, she was thinking about him leaving again. 

He's going to be happy about it, she kept repeating in her head to calm herself down but it didn't do much. 

There was a knock on the door. She looked at the clock that was above the fireplace and sighed. 

It was time. 

You don't need to knock on your own door though, Tonks thought with a smirk as she slowly went to the door. 

Just as she arrived, there was another knock; this one a little louder and stronger as if the person's she didn't hear it the first time. 

But oh she did. But oh how she wished she didn't. 

She couldn't do it. It was too much. No matter how good or bad things are, he's going to leave her again and he's never coming back. Tonks will have to raise her children alone and she didn't know if she could do it. 

Maybe she get rid of the baby? She could do it when Remus is at work and he'll never know and he'll stay-No! That was a terrible thought. No matter what happens, she will never, _ever_ get rid of their child. She's ashamed that kind of thing even popped in her mind. 

She took a deep breath and gently placed her hand on the door handle. 

“…Dora? Are you there?” came Remus's voice from the other side. There was a hint of nervousness in his voice that made her smile. They acted like teenagers. 

She took another deep breath and opened the door, revealing herself to her husband. His eyes shimmered as he took her in and she's sure hers did the same. 

“Hi.” 

“Hello.” 

He said he's only going to Gringotts so she's not sure where exactly did he change his clothes. He wore grey pants, a white shirt that was peeking under a dark blue jumper. Both the jumper and the shirt's sleeves were pulled to the elbows making him look more handsome in his - what Dora thought as - cute outfit. He wore a watch on his left wrist which wasn't unusual and his brown shoes. The hair which Tonks _oh_ _so_ _longed_ to put her hands through was combed neatly. He looked both adorable and handsome. 

“You look lovely, Rem,” she commented after a few moments of complete silence but he still didn't say anything. His eyes went all over her body, her every curve, her hair, her legs. They finally stopped at her face. He smiled widely. 

“Dora you…” he trailed off, unable to describe how gorgeous his wife looked. 

Tonks wore a dress (which she rarely does. Remus had seen her wear a dress only twice) that hugged her figure nicely. It was black and knee-length. She had a bright blue denim jacket on and yellow converse sneakers. Tonks' hair was her signature pink and she had a little bit of makeup on. 

“Uhm, thank you,” Tonks laughed softly at her husband who was still looking at her with eve. The way he reacted made her feel less nervous about telling him the news. 

She's definitely going to tell him tonight. She just needs to find the right time to do it and make sure she doesn't blurt it out randomly. Slowly approaching the subject will do. 

Merlin help her… 

“Where did you get ready? You said you were only going to Gringotts.” 

“I did, but I stopped at my old cottage. I remembered I had a few clothes there and was pleasantly surprised I found something that looks good.” 

“Everything looks good on you,” she winked at him, smiling. 

He blushed and chuckled. 

“Well thank you.” 

“So… care to tell me where we're going now or are you still keeping it a surprise?” 

“Still a surprise I'm afraid, darling,” he stepped closer and took her hand “just trust me." 

_With_ _my_ _whole_ _life_ , she thought immediately. 

Tonks closed the door behind her and turned to Remus who put his hand around her waist. He suddenly laughed which made her chuckle. 

“What's so funny?” 

“This feels like we're going on a first date.” 

“But we _are_ going on a first date.” 

“Yes, but we're married. Feels like we're doing the whole relationship thing the wrong way,” he looked at her again and kissed her softly. 

“Ready?” he asked. 

“Always,” she answered and they disapparated. 

As the familiar feeling of apparation washed over her, she opened her eyed and looked around. She didn't exactly recognize where they were, but it looked slightly familiar. 

“Rem, where are we?” Tonks asked, hugging his arm. 

“Manchester,” he smiled down at her, having that special shimmer in his green eyes again. 

“Manchester?” 

He nodded. “You know why, don't you?” 

She nodded and felt tears well in her eyes. 

Manchester held a very special place in Tonks' heart. It was where she first announced her feelings for Remus on an Order mission. It was at night and they were watching a Death Eater's house. Nothing seemed to be happening so they started a conversation about their fellow Order members. 

_“So, how did you feel when Moody told you that you would be seeing your cousin after searching for him for 2 years?” Remus smirked._

_“Well… at first I thought he was under the_ _Imperius_ _again…" she trailed off as Remus laughed. “But I was honestly happy. I never fully believed he would have done all of that. I know I was only little when that happened but the Sirius I had in my memories from then would never do that and hey, I guess I was right."_

_“Yes…To this day I'm still angry with myself that I believed he was the guilty one. And for 12 years! I found out the truth the same day Harry did.”_

_“How come you even thought it was him? Weren't you two best friends? Surely you had more trust in one another.”_

_„We had a big fight as the war started to get worse. Everyone was on edge and scared and there was news that Voldemort was gathering werewolves on his side. We knew there was a spy among us and for that reason Sirius thought it was me. I couldn't believe he would think that and we fought, a lot,”_ _Remus was looking in the distance, taking interest in trees and stars that shined above them._

_“I thought he was blaming me so that he wouldn't be suspicious to anyone, so I said it was him and accused him of being like his family,” he continued sadly._

_Tonks flinched at that. He looked over to her and gave her a sad smile. “I'm sorry. I know it was terrible of me to say that, but I was so angry he thought I was the spy… I mean, we were so young at the time. And then Sirius got thrown into Azkaban and we never got the chance to talk after James and Lily died.”_

_Tonks was studying him, noting how he distracted himself by playing with his sleeves or looking at the_ _sky. She_ _thought about Sirius and how difficult it must have been for him to be in jail for something he didn't do for so long. She praised how he survived that long there. She has seen what Azkaban did to people who were there only for a month. They looked worse than death!_

_“He's still handsome, isn't he? Even after Azkaban…” she suddenly felt Remus tense beside her. It took him a few moments to reply._

_“Yes. I suppose… you've fallen for him then,” he said so quietly that Tonks barely heard him. “He's always got the women."_

_Tonks_ _hair_ _immediately_ _went_ _bright_ _red_ _even_ _if_ _it_ _wasn't_ _visible_ _in_ _the_ _dark_ _._ _She_ _tried_ _not_ _to_ _explode_ _in_ _anger_ _so_ _she_ _took_ _deep_ _breaths_ _but_ _it_ _didn't_ _help_ _her_ _to_ _remain_ _calm_ _._

_“You- WHAT?" Remus looked at her and Tonks could see heartbreak and anger in his eyes._

_“Did you really,_ honestly _, think that I would fall for my own_ cousin _? I've never heard something so ridiculous in my entire life!"_

_“I-I'm sorry if I offended you, I-"_

_“And you know what, Lupin? You'd know perfectly well who I've fallen for if you weren't so busy feeling sorry for yourself to notice!"_

_By now she had tears falling down her face, her voice sounding angry and broken. Remus's mouth was open, forming a small 'o', his eyes wide as he processed the information. As soon as he noticed Tonks tears, he wrapped her up in his arms, holding her tightly as she buried her face into his sweater. He smiled over her head as realized it was the first time he was holding her and it felt brilliant._

_Remus gave her a small kiss on the forehead and started whispering softly into her ear._ “ _I'm sorry. You are absolutely right about me feeling sorry for myself. It's just… when you said Sirius looked handsome, I got jealous because I love you and-" he stopped abruptly as Tonks looked up at him with her wet eyes._

_“You l-love m-me?"_

_“More than anything in the world,” he answered and placed a hesitant kiss on her lips. They were both unsure but shortly some kind of fire ignited between them and they started kissing harder, more passionate, as if something or someone will take the other away from them._

_They ended the kiss soon, needing air. Remus put his forehead against hers and looked into her bright blue eyes that had tears in them again, only this time they were happy tears. He smiled a smile Tonks has never seen him wear and couldn't help but smile back._

_Later_ _they_ _were_ _still_ _watching_ _over_ _the_ _house_ _,_ _only_ _now_ _in_ _a_ _much_ _better_ _and_ _comfortable_ _mood_ _._ _Remus_ _had_ _his_ _arm_ _around_ _her_ _and_ _she_ _snuggled_ _into_ _his_ _side._

_“So,_ _uhm_ _, Tonks?"_

_“Yes?"_

_“Are we… Are we like a couple now?" he asked her and she could hear that he was a little scared of her answer._

_“I don't know… Do you want us to be a couple?"_

_“Yes, I do," Remus answered after a few moments of hesitation._

_She smiled. “Then we are a couple,” she reached up and pressed another soft kiss to his lips._

_Nymphadora_ _Tonks_ _never_ _felt_ _happier_ _before_ _._

“I thought about it and it felt perfect for our first date." 

“Yes, absolutely perfect." 

After dinner at an amazing restaurant, they were walking around a small park - laughing and remembering all of the madness that happened in the war. 

Tonks was feeling very anxious. She still hasn't told her husband she's expecting again. To be honest, she kind of forgot about it as Remus talked about the upcoming school year and all the plans he has as a Professor. 

They were talking about Teddy and she feels scared. 

“I mean, I was such a fool when I thought he'd be ashamed of me. It seems like now he can't get enough of me." 

“He does love you a lot," she hoped he couldn't hear the anxiousness in her voice, “he probably loves his dad more than his mum,” he tried to assure him, hoping that he'll react to the news better that way. 

“Oh, come on, you know that's not true. There are just some moments when he likes me more but then there are also moments he likes you more. But he loves us the same." 

He was smiling as he was talking about how happy he was to have Teddy and how great he feels about being a father. That's good news. 

It's not like she doesn't know that, she's just scared that Remus will forget that himself and then leave. When he gets angry or frustrated, he often does things he later regrets and doesn't take time to calm himself down first. She's witnessed it a lot of times and most of those were only small frustrations. But when he left her pregnant with Teddy… He said a lot of bad things. It hurt, a lot - him saying he regrets marrying her. She knew, of course, he didn't mean it, but it was terrible hearing those words come out of _his_ mouth. 

Deep breaths, Dora. Don't forget to breathe. 

“… and it was so great. But then it- Dora? You okay?" he asked her, probably for the hundredth time this evening. He was getting very suspicious of her and she hoped he didn't think something different of her silence. 

They stopped walking and Remus turned to look at her. 

“I'm fine," Tonks hoped her smile was assuring but apparently not as Remus started glaring at her. 

“I know you are not fine, Nymphadora. For the past few days, you've been getting so deep into your thoughts and I don't know if you've been even listening to me." 

“I-I know. And I'm sorry. I just…" she trailed off. Oh God she couldn't do it. He's definitely going to leave her, she knows it just by the way he looking at her right now. He looks very angry. 

“Is there something you wish to tell me?" his now oddly calm voice made her even more nervous. Tonks knew that voice of his. He used it the last time he left. She's getting a weird sense of Deja Vu. 

It's for sure. Her husband, Remus Lupin, is going to leave her. 

She took another deep breath. 

But before she even opened her mouth, a white stag appeared next to them. They heard the familiar voice telling them: “Teddy is hurt. We have to get him to the hospital." 

Both Remus and Tonks stared at the place the Patronus was, not saying a word. 

A few moments later, she felt Remus grab her arm and the familiar feeling of apparation washed over her again. 


	3. St. Mungo's

They appeared in front of Harry and Ginny’s house and ran to the door as fast as they could, Remus' hand still holding hers. She felt his grip tightening, to the point it hurt – as if Remus is afraid he’s going to lose her. 

Her heart was beating in her chest, her breathing hard, her brain numb. 

_Oh no_ _no_ _no_ _Teddy_

What could have possibly happened? 

Teddy is usually clumsy, the only thing he got from his mother along with the Metamorphmagi abilities, but he never fell or hurt himself so badly that he needed to be taken to the hospital… 

_Oh_ _Merlin Teddy_

They shot through the door and the sight that greeted them froze the blood in her veins. Her son was on the floor, tear after tear sliding down his face, Ginny and Harry crouched next to him. 

Remus and Tonks were by his side in a second. 

“Wha-what happened?” Remus cried, looking over Teddy’s body. 

“He fell when he was going down the stairs. I think he broke his leg,” answered Ginny. Tonks hoped it was nothing more serious than that. She can’t have another thing to worry about along with the pregnancy. 

“Teddy, love can you move your leg?” asked Remus. Her poor Teddy looked so hopeless. 

“NO! IT HURTS AAAH-" he hid his face in Tonks' shoulder. She whispered meaningless words into his ears to sooth him. 

“Does anything else hurt?” 

“M-my h-head.” 

“Okay. We have to go to St. Mungo's,” Remus decided, “We have to use the Floo, we don’t want to get splinched. I’ll carry Teddy.” 

He picked up his son in his strong arms and Teddy’s hands immediately went around his neck while his head rested on his shoulder. If the situation wasn’t so terrifying, Tonks would smile how cute they looked like that. 

... 

They have been sitting in the waiting room of St. Mungo’s for an hour. The healers took Teddy for a check up – making sure there was nothing else except a broken leg and a head injury. This did not help calm Tonks at all. In fact, it made her even more nervous and anxious. Teddy did stumble often – a trait he got from her, but never so bad that he had to go to the hospital. 

But it’s going to be fine. 

Breathe in. Breathe out. 

Remus is sitting in the chair next to her, one of his arms over her shoulders while he was clenching the other. He looked as nervous as she did. 

Ginny went home to be with James while Harry stayed here. He was pacing in front of them, murmuring something to himself. 

“Are you okay?” Remus whispered into her ear, the hand that was on his knee now holding hers in her lap tightly. 

She nodded, keeping her head down. 

He placed a hand under her chin to lift her gaze towards him. Remus was looking directly in her eyes. He sensed the worry on his wife's face so he placed a kiss on her lips all while rubbing circles on her back and shoulders. 

“He’s going to be fine. He’s only broken his leg. It could have been much worse. Just remember how many times have you fell over that umbrella stand.” 

His kiss, words and hand on her back made her relax. Tonks also chuckled at the memories he mentioned. She did fall and stumble a lot. And he was always there to pick her up. 

“Do you want to go outside? Get some fresh air?” Remus suggested as he pressed another kiss to her temple. 

She nodded again and they stood up. Remus quickly explained to Harry that they were just going outside for a moment and he only nodded and resumed his pacing. 

She did feel better outside. The smell and the feeling of the hospital itself made her sick. 

Tonks wrapped her arms around herself and concentrated on her breathing again. She had to tell Remus _now_ _._ It started eating her inside and she feared if she didn’t say it now, she’s going to blurt it out randomly and that’s no good. She had to go slow and careful. 

“He’s already so big, isn’t he?” she started. As she turned around she saw Remus staring at his shoes, his hands in pockets and his hair falling over his forehead and those eyes she fell deeply in love with. He looked up at her and nodded numbly and from his face expression, she saw he couldn’t believe it either. 

“It feels like he was born just yesterday.” 

“It does, doesn’t it? I remember how happy you were when you first took him into your arms. Your eyes, they lit up and it looked magical.” 

“Yes, I remember feeling the happiest I ever felt that day… And to think I almost didn’t experience my son’s birth, or his childhood because I was so scared… Now I can’t imagine my life without him. Or you.” He smiled a full, honest smile and Tonks almost melted. He walked the short distance to her and wrapped his arms around her, his forehead against hers. “I’m so sorry for that, Dora. You have no idea how much I regret leaving you for that damned week. I was so scared he wouldn’t love me, that he would be ashamed of me, that I ruined his life…” Tears were welling in his eyes. Tonks kissed him softly. “I’m so glad I came back.” 

“I know. I understand. And I’m glad you came back as well,” they both smiled and shared another kiss, this one lasting a bit longer. 

This was it. Now was the time she was going to tell her husband she’s expecting their second child. And this time, unlike the other tries, she feels more excited about telling him than nervous. They way he sounded so broken and sad when talking about leaving his wife and child – it made her safe and guaranteed. 

“I have to tell you something.” 

“Is this about what we were talking before we Harry’s Patronus came?” 

“Yes.” 

“Okay, what is it? Is there a reason you’ve been acting weird these past few days?” 

She nodded. 

“I’m… I’m pregnant, Remus,” she finally said it and held her breath. Remus face was expressionless and after an eternity of silence – which in reality was about 5 seconds, his face broke into a wide grin. He picked her off the ground and spun her around making her laugh. He put her down soon and was looking at her with eve. 

“R-really? You are? You’re one hundred percent sure?” She nodded at the each question eagerly and she couldn’t stop the tears sliding down her face. Remus picked her up again and spun her, all while happily laughing. “I’M SO HAPPY!” he shouted. 

He put her down again and they kissed fiercely, showing their happiness to the other. 

They broke apart needing for air but they still held each other in a tight embrace. Remus put his forehead against Tonks' and looked into her eyes, from which tears were still falling. 

“How long have you known for?” 

“Not long actually. I found out yesterday evening at work.” 

“Really? Is that why you were in the bathroom for so long today?” 

“Yes,” she hesitated over her next words “I wasn’t sure how you would react. I was afraid you would leave me again.” 

Hurt and regret married Remus face and he hugged her tightly to his chest, apologizing and promising he won’t leave this time. 

They stood there for some time, hugging and talking about their baby. Now when she finally told Remus, Tonks gave in to her excitement and started eagerly naming all of their plans for the future. Remus was smiling the whole time, his hand lightly pressed to his wife’s abdomen. 

\- 

When they returned to the waiting room, Remus and Tonks found Harry sitting in one of the chairs, looking more relaxed than before. As he spotted them walking hand in hand towards him, he got up and smiled. 

“The healers just came to say that Teddy’s fine. He only broke his foot as we thought and hit his head but nothing serious. They think he should stay overnight though.” 

Tonks sighed and felt a huge weight drop from her shoulders. She was very worried about her Teddy and she’s beyond relieved he’s fine. She felt Remus squeeze her hand so she looked up at him and saw he was smiling with relief as well. 

“Can we go see him?” Remus asked Harry. 

He nodded. “I was waiting for you two, I didn’t want to go alone.” 

“Do you know in what room he is?” 

“Yes, the healer told me.” 

The couple followed the young Auror to the room their son was in. Remus and Tonks continued grinning at each other, still excited about having another baby. 

Teddy’s room was on the end of the hallway and as they entered it, Teddy smiled, he too relieved he was fine. 

“How are you feeling, love?” she asked. 

“Fine. ‘M just tired,” he replied. Now as he mentioned it, Tonks felt tired as well. She supposed she had so many things on her mind today, she didn’t even notice being tired. She hid her yawn in Remus shoulder. 

“We won’t bother you then. Do you want us to stay tonight or will you be fine?” her husband asked. 

“I’ll be fine. Just come back early tomorrow,” he said as he slowly laid down on the bed and closing his eyes. Tonks went and kissed his forehead. 

“We will come the first thing tomorrow,” Remus promised. 

“Get some rest, Ted. We love you,” Harry said. 

Teddy’s response came out as a bunch of murmurs. 

The three adults left the room and headed home. 

“Do you guys want to come over for a bit?” Harry asked. 

“No, thanks, Harry,” Remus answered. “It’s quite late and I’m sure you want some rest as well. Say hello to Ginny and Jamie from us.” 

Harry nodded and they split paths. 

Remus and Tonks decided that they were going to go for a little walk before going home. 

They have been walking for a few minutes, Remus hand rested on her shoulder while hers was wrapped around his waist. 

“Boy or girl? What do you reckon?” she asked. 

“Girl. One hundred percent,” he answered confidently. 

“Really? Why a girl?” 

“Do you not want a girl?” 

“No, I do. I just feel it’s going to be a boy.” 

“You _feel_ it’s going to be a boy? You’ve been pregnant for a month, probably less and you’re already positive it’s a boy?” 

She shrugged. “Mother's intuition. How are you so positive it’s a girl, then?” 

He smirked. “Father’s intuition.” 

When they rounded the corner, she felt herself getting pulled and in the next moment she found herself against the wall, in between a building and Remus. His hands were on her waist and his lips dangerously close to hers. She could feel his breath on her chin. 

“I hope it’s a girl,” he started breathlessly, “because then she would be the exact replica of her mother. She would be as smart, beautiful, witty and clever as her mother.” 

He pressed his lips to hers then, making her knees feel like jelly. Her hands immediately went around his neck and in his soft hair. 

“And because I want to spoil her silly.” 

She raised her eyebrow. “As if you haven’t spoiled Teddy?” 

“Ah Mrs. Lupin, I’m sorry to break it to you, but our wonderful son was entirely spoiled by _you,_ ” he kissed her again, pressing her against him. 

“I want it to be a boy,” she broke away to say just against his lips, “because he will be the exact replica of his brilliant father. He’ll be smart, sarcastic, kind, bookish, shy… Just like his father,” and she kissed him again. The hand that was on her waist now moved and rested on her stomach again. Tonks smiled into the kiss. 

Everything will be fine. Thank Merlin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left and that's going to be the epilogue! Thank you for supporting this little story! It means a lot :)


	4. Epilogue

Hope Molly Lupin and Sirius Lyall Lupin were born at 10 PM, on May 17th, exactly 10 minutes apart. 

Tonks couldn’t describe the joy and happiness she felt when she took her new babies into her sweaty and slightly shaking arms. They were wrapped in white blankets so only their red faces could be seen. The healers were not sure if Hope and Sirius were Metamorphmagi yet, but Tonks couldn’t care less if they were or not. Remus, Teddy and herself wouldn’t love them any less. 

They looked so adorable and innocent in her arms tears started welling in her eyes. One of them fell on Sirius' cheek and before Dora could move to wipe it, a big hand came in front of her face and did it for her. 

Remus. 

She was so busy looking at her children, she didn’t notice her husband sitting next to her on the bed. 

“They are beautiful, aren’t they?” he asks softly as he pressed his lips in her brown hair. She was still too tired to morph. 

“They are,” Tonks answers, her voice thick with emotion; adoration and love she held for her family. 

“Thank you,” Remus whispers into the shell of her ear. She could sense Remus was on the verge of tears as well. 

“For what?” 

“For Hope and Sirius. For Teddy,” he stops for a moment as he swallows. “For not giving up on me, all those years ago.” 

Tonks looked up at Remus. She was right - tears were glossing in his green eyes. 

He smiled and leaned down to press a soft kiss on her lips. 

Just then, a camera flashed and the couple broke away to see Teddy and Andromeda with a camera in her hands. Their eldest son grinned. 

“Hi cub,” Remus smiled to his son and gestured him to come closer. Teddy carefully stepped closer and leaned to look at his siblings. Both Hope's and Sirius’ eyes are wide open and looking at their brother with their parents just behind him. 

Teddy' hand brushed Hope's still light brown hair and she raised her little hand to hold her older brother’s finger. 

“She already likes you, Ted," Dora said quietly. 

Remus chuckled and pressed another kiss to Tonks’ hair. She leaned her head on his shoulder, observing her children with awe in her eyes, not believing her luck. 

Another camera flash as Andromeda takes another photo of the family. 

“Let’s give mum and the twins some time to rest. I’m sure they are tired." suggests Remus as Tonks stifled a yawn in his sweater. 

Teddy nodded and went back to his gran’s side. Remus put Hope and Sirius one by one in their cots and gave his wife one last kiss before she went to sleep. 

“Why don’t you two go home and come back tomorrow? I’m going to say here with them.” Remus whispered to Andromeda and Teddy. They both nodded and silently left the room giving the twins and the couple a bright smile. 

Remus sat on the chair next to Dora's bed and took her hand in his, squeezing it gently. 

At that moment, Remus was overwhelmed with happiness as he thought how lucky he was. Most werewolves never find someone who love them, who would want to marry them in a heartbeat like Dora did. He was indescribably happy he found that someone and that that someone was as special and great as she was. She had risked so much to be with him, to have Teddy and now Hope and Sirius. 

Remus didn’t know what he did to deserve all of this. His whole life he thought of himself as a monster, a beast, someone who, no matter how much he wanted to, couldn’t and _shouldn’t_ have a family and children. He lived with that decision most of his life. Until Dora stumbled in it. She was messing with his head, his heart. Remus swore he was going to hurt her by being in a relationship with her, but she thought otherwise. 

They were both very stubborn – he didn’t want to give in and she didn’t want to give up. Then, it was a little frustrating, but now he couldn’t be more glad she kept fighting. Because if it weren’t for Dora, he wouldn’t know how it feels to be a father, a husband. To feel loved and appreciated. To have a family. To finally be happy. 

He smiled and continued to watch over his family, brushing over Dora’ knuckles with his thumb. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. She was already sleeping – she was in labour for 12 hours. No wonder Dora was exhausted. 

She was so beautiful. 

Probably for the first time in his long life, he believed he was actually worth something to someone. 

... 

Tonks was asleep, dreaming about her childhood when she suddenly heard a baby’s cry. Slowly, Dora opened her eyes and noticed how Remus was sleeping in his chair next to her bed, holding her hand. She smiled at him and pulled her hand back, trying to get to the crying baby. Remus seemed to be awoken by the cry as well and before she knew what was happening, Remus was lowering her back to the bed and picking up the crying bundle of joy out of the cot. It was Hope who was crying while Sirius remained asleep, a small smile on his small lips. 

While Dora nursed, Remus was standing over the cot, looking at Sirius. She couldn’t imagine what he was feeling in this moment. She was indescribably happy, overwhelmed, excited. Her children were healthy and safe. Remus however, he must be feeling a hundred different emotions. She knew this life was something he never dared to even dream of. 

He turned around and looked at her for a few moments. 

“What?” 

He smiled softly. “It’s just that… You breastfeeding is the most beautiful sight I have seen in my entire life.” 

Dora rolled her eyes but still smiled. “You’ve seen me nursing before, Remus.” 

“I know. And you were beautiful then. You’re beautiful now. Nothing changed really,” he grinned and Dora could see how happy he was right now. 

“Do you want to hold her a bit?” She asked him a few minutes later. He looked at Hope a little hesitantly but nodded and took her into his arms. He carefully placed her against his chest and started walking around the room, humming a song quietly. 

Sirius was still sleeping and Dora took the chance to study her husband. He had more gray hairs then ever, but light brown still dominated in his hair. He no longer had dark circles under his eyes and looked less thin. Now, he had broad shoulders and strong arms. He looked healthy – and happy. 

He was _happy_. 

She could see it in his eyes when he looked at Teddy, or the way he’s looking at Hope now. 

Remus was happy before, sure. But happy only to a certain point. Back then, he still couldn’t have a stable job, Wolfsbane provided every month and his heart was still healing from the loss of his best friends. The only time he was as happy as he was now was when he was at Hogwarts. James, Lily, Sirius and even Peter at one point, made Remus extremely happy. They helped him through his transformations and wanted to be his friends no matter what. Dora felt like she owed them a lot for that. 

She didn’t know what Remus would be like if he didn’t have best friends like them in school. Would they ended up together? Would Remus even be a part of the Order of the Phoenix? Probably not. If they hadn’t helped him, right now Remus would probably still be poor, depressed and maybe even _dead_. 

Tonks shuddered. This is not the moment to think about it, it wasn’t important right now. Remus was finally happy and loved like he deserved to be. 

Lost in her thoughts of her husband’s life, Dora didn’t notice Sirius started crying as well. She got up and carefully went to the cot. Poor Siri’s face was red from crying so she picked him up and went back to her bed. Hope was asleep in Remus' arms but he looked like he had no intentions of putting her back into the cot. He had a smile on his face and he played with her still light brown hair. Sirius’ hair was a little darker than Hope's, so he probably had Tonks natural hair while his sister had Remus’. 

“What time is it?” She looked out of the window and saw it was dark outside. 

“Around midnight. You slept for an hour and a half.” 

“How about you? Did you sleep?” 

“A bit. I feel asleep little before Hope started crying.” 

“Why so little?” 

“I had to look over my family,” he grinned as he looked at Dora. She smiled back and held his gaze. 

“Can you believe how lucky we are? We have three amazing children and they all look like you! Isn’t that amazing?” 

“They do not look like me at all! All three of them have your face shape, your nose and your ears,” Remus argued, whispering so he won’t wake up his children. 

“But they have your eyes and lips. Hope has your hair color too.” 

“Well, Sirius has yours.” 

They shared a chuckle. Remus came closer to them and bent down to press a kiss on Sirius’s head and then on Dora’s lips. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too.” 

... 

It’s been two weeks since the birth of the twins and Dora and Remus couldn’t be busier. 

The entire Weasley clan came to visit Hope and Sirius. Molly had already made jumpers with the letters H and S on them. Fleur and Bill brought their daughter Victoire to play with Teddy while the adults talked and fussed over the twins. Overall, it was very lovely to have friends and family to celebrate with them. 

One Sunday afternoon, t he twins were sleeping and Remus and Dora were talking in the living room when they heard a knock on the door. Dora thought it was just more friends coming to see Hope and Sirius. They both went to see who it was. 

At the door stood a man, average height, his hair color and face similar to Remus'. His eyes were everywhere but on them and he looked very hesitant. 

Her husband froze and she felt him tense beside her. Nobody spoke for what felt like hours. Remus’s eyes were focused on the man who was looking back at him almost shyly. 

Dora didn’t know what to think of the man. He was unfamiliar to her and he didn’t even pay attention to her as his eyes were glued to Remus'. He didn’t look dangerous and Remus seemed to know him so they were probably friends. But why would friends act like that? The silence was getting longer and the tension in the air was very thick. 

“D-dad?” 

“Remus.” 

“What… What are you doing here?” 

“I… Andromeda contacted me, said you lived here,” Dora’s lips were parted, forming a small ‘o’. She stared at Remus' father in shock. 

What? How did her mum know Remus' dad? Judging by what Remus told her before, they are different ages, live in different places … How she contacted him, Tonks had no idea. 

“Why are you here?” There wasn’t hatred in Remus’ voice, but genuine confusion. 

Remus and his father haven’t been in contact for a very long time. Remus didn’t speak of him or his mother a lot, but she knew his mother was a Muggle and died from a Muggle illness. Remus and his father haven’t always been in the best relationship with each other. They kinda drifted apart when Remus found out his father actually held a life-long hatred for werewolves and that he had something to do with Greyback attacking him. Remus, of course, doesn’t blame his father for his lycanthropy at all but knowing his father thought werewolves deserved nothing but death broke his trust towards the man. He tried everything to heal Remus but to no avail. 

“I… want to fix things between us, Remus.” 

Remus said nothing. He just continued looking at his father. 

“You must be Dora,” he looked at her for the first time and he extended his hand. She had no choice but to shake it. “I’m Lyall. I don’t know if you heard anything about me.” 

“Only a little bit.” 

“Well… I’m sure it’s not all good.” 

He still stood in the doorway and Tonks nudged Remus with her elbow. He understood her message and they both moved to let Lyall enter. Remus was clearly nervous so she gave him a quick hug and a kiss. “It's going to be fine,” she whispered against his lips. He gave her a small smile and walked to the living room where Lyall was looking at the pictures on the wall. 

“Tea?” she asked. 

“Yes, please.” 

Tonks turned to the kitchen, leaving the two Lupin men to themselves. Remus was standing awkwardly at the door, not sure what to say. He hasn’t heard or seen his father for more than 20 years. They exchanged birthday and Christmas cards - mostly to let the other know they were alive. But they haven’t directly talked since his mother’s funeral. 

He didn’t really know why he was here and more importantly, why has Andromeda written to him. How did she even know who he was? 

“So…” 

“So…” 

“How are you, dad?” Remus asked as he mentioned Lyall to sit in one of the chairs. 

Lyall let out a long sigh. “As well as I could be. Yourself?” 

“I’m good. Great actually. I’m finally happy.” 

“Yes, I noticed you look well.” 

“You… you look well too.” 

Lyall smiled a little and started looking around he room again. A few moments later Dora came in with tea. “Thank you, darling,” Remus said quietly as he took her hand and gave it a firm squeeze. She squeezed back, letting him know he had her support. 

Tonks wasn’t sure if she should stay, but since the son and father had some things to clear up, she decided that it’s best if she leave. “I’m going to go check on the kids upstairs,” she muttered and seeing Remus nod, quickly and gracefully left the room. 

“Your wife seems nice.” 

Remus’ head shot up at the mention of his wife. “Yes. Yes, she is. The nicest in the whole world.” 

“How did you two meet?” 

“We were in the Order together. We met there back in the summer of ’95. She’s an Auror.” 

Lyall nodded. “She a Metamorphmagus?” 

“Yes, she is. How did you know?” 

His father chuckled very softly. “It wasn’t hard to notice it, really. She had pink hair when I first saw her and now she had blue.” 

Remus smiled, trailing the scars on his hand with his fingers. “Pink is her favorite. And mine too,” he said. 

“And she… she doesn’t care that you’re a...” 

“No, Dora doesn’t care I’m a werewolf. She never did. When I first found out she loved me I… I went on a mission,” he couldn’t tell him he went to Greyback. It would ruin the comfortable mood they were in right now, “For a year. And I told her, _begged_ her to get over me. To stop loving a poor and old and dangerous werewolf like me. I knew it would hurt when she did because I have never loved anyone like I love her, but I did that for her safety. But she never listened to me. She kept repeating she doesn’t care about that and that she loved me.” 

Lyall nodded again. “I’m glad you two found each other then. She clearly makes you very happy.” 

“She does.” 

They continued to drink their tea in silence. The atmosphere was much better and there wasn’t much tension in the room. Remus felt much better. 

“I have a question.” He said to his father. 

“Yes?” 

“What did Andromeda write to you? And how does she even know you?” 

“We met only once. You know she worked as a Healer before, right?” 

Remus nodded. 

“Well… And you also know how I tried everything to help you when you got bitten.” 

Remus nodded again, not sure where this is going. 

“I went to St. Mungo’s after your first full moon. Y – you were badly hurt and the only Healer who would take you in was Andromeda.” 

Remus was at a loss for words. Andromeda was the only Healer who wanted to help him? Was that why she was so accepting of him when Dora first came home with him? She didn’t even hesitate to welcome him in the family. 

“Wow,” was all he could muster. 

“Yeah… And she told me everything in that letter, Remus. How you were avoiding Dora for most of the year. How much it hurt her… You went to Greyback, Remus?” Lyall’s voice held sadness and concern. They had never talked about Greyback. They rarely mentioned him and only referred to him as ‘that werewolf’. 

“I… did. But he didn’t hurt me I swear,” he hurried to say as he saw his father open his mouth. “I only spied on him, and he knew I was there but he didn’t hurt me.” 

“I’m sorry about everything you had to go through in your life. It’s my fault.” 

“No, no dad it isn’t! I already told you I don’t blame you for what happened! It wasn’t your fault. It was Greyback’s fault. Only his. I don’t blame you nor mum.” 

Remus was breathing hard and he felt his heart beating very quickly. 

They were quiet again for a few minutes. Remus had calmed down and was breathing normally again. His father placed his tea cup on the table and started uncertainly, 

“So, uhm… Andromeda mentioned you had kids. A four-year-old and newborn twins?” 

Remus merely nodded, looking at his hands which were folded in his lap. 

“Teddy, Sirius and…and Hope.” Remus said quietly. 

“Hope?” Lyall’s voice broke a little. 

Remus nodded again. Hope was his mother’s name. 

“And-and they’re not… not…?” Lyall trailed of but Remus knew what he meant. He shook his head. 

“Good,” Lyall breathed. 

They went silent again. Remus contemplated what to say to his father. He wasn’t angry at him, no. But it was weird, seeing him after so many years. 

“Do you wish to see them, the kids? They should be up from their nap soon.” 

Lyall’s face lit up as he nodded. “Yes, I would like to meet my grandkids.” 

Remus smiled and this time the smile actually reached his eyes. “I think they would like to meet their grandfather as well.” 

The men stood up. They exited the room just as a cry came from upstairs. Remus smiled to himself and showed his father up the stairs. Just as they reached the top, Dora came out of the nursery. 

“Both awake?” Remus asked. 

She nodded and smiled as she said, “Teddy’s watching over them.” 

“Like every brother should,” the trio chuckled softly and Remus nodded to his father to enter the room. 

The sight that greeted them was beyond adorable. Hope and Sirius were in their cots, their little hands and legs moving as Teddy, who had to stand on a chair because he was still too short to reach them, was making funny faces at his siblings. 

Remus grinned and put his arm around Dora’s waist, kissing her bright pink hair. 

Lyall was frozen to his spot. At first, his face held no emotion, but slowly a wide smile spread on his old face. 

Teddy was so busy playing with Sirius and Hope that he only noticed the adults at ghe door when Remus cleared his throat. 

“Um, Teddy… we’d like you to meet your grandfather, Lyall. Dad, this is Teddy.” Remus smiled as he introduced his father to Teddy. 

“Hi,” Teddy said quietly as he stepped down from the chair and slowly started walking towards this new man who is his grandfather. 

“Hello, Teddy,” Lyall said as he opened his arms. Teddy looked a little uncertain but he saw his dad behind nod and smile and went to hug Lyall. 

Remus never felt happier. 

... 

Lyall stayed for a few more hours and they were spent laughing, sharing memories, talking about the past and the future. Remus and his father still had a lot to talk about but they will do anything to remain in a good relationship. 

Teddy, at first little hesitant, was very happy to have a grandfather. He unfortunately couldn’t meet Ted, his mother’s father, after who he was named after so having Lyall in his life makes him very excited. 

Lyall already accepted the fact he is never going to be a grandfather and then suddenly founding out he had three grandchildren shocked him a bit. But he was very excited as well. 

Remus walked his father to the door and just as he went to close the door, Lyall spoke, 

“You know Remus, last time we talked I remember you said that you will never find love. That, no matter how much you wanted to have it, you never would because you don’t deserve it,” Lyall took a deep breath, “and it made me sad. Very sad. Because there’s no one in this world who deserves love more than you do. You’ve worked hard your whole life, you fought in battles… I’m happy you realized you deserved it and that you found your happiness and love.” 

Remus smiled. “Thank you, dad.” 

Lyall patted his son’s shoulder and after exchanging goodbyes, left feeling better than ever. 

Remus closed the door behind him. He let out a long sigh and leaned against the door. 

“That went well, right?” Dora asked as she approached him. 

“It did,” he said as Dora wrapped her arms around his neck and his wrapped around her waist, “It could have gone much worse, actually.” 

“Well I’m glad you two have finally made up.” 

“We weren’t in a fight, we just haven’t spoken in a while.” Remus raised his eyebrow and smirked. 

Tonks rolled her eyes. “Same thing. I’m glad you two are speaking again.” 

Remus kissed the top her head and pulled her into a tight hug. 

“So am I, Dora. So am I.” 

He was finally and truly happy. 


End file.
